rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Norfeg
Norfeg is a hold at the northest part of the Duchon continent which is run by humans and was expanded as a province of Rabar. It is often dealing with the terrible, snowy weather but is known throughout the world for it's skilled army of over 250 men. Norfeg's current reigning house is House Welton. History Norfeg was founded in 4,527 BS when a small navy of Rabarian ships sailed off-course to Fallow whilst resulting in the small, northern fields. With a few men, the ship grew a small settlement to survive the winter as it wasn't fit conditions to walk south or sail anywhere. Once spring of 4,526 BS arrived, the main hold of Norfeg was already founded and a message was sent to the king of Rabar, declaring a new colony had been founded in Rabar's name. Norfeg became a crucial hold on the Duchon continent as it was ideal conditions to train warriors whilst not in Rabar, also allowing ships to travel eastwards with ease. Rabar kept Norfeg growing, but only as an army base where they would train. This changed however when Rodrick Welton met with the King of Rabar, declaring that Norfeg would become a universal city, which the king dismissed. However, Rodrick waited until the Alliance was formed in which cities undercontrol could be given the right to become a city of itself under a few conditions. Rodrick Welton argued this proof and it was in the Summer 999 BS that Norfeg was declared a universal city, electing it's own king without the interferance of Rabar. Norfeg grew slightly from the original castle that was built, creating small huts for houses, farms and shops but all built within the original walls of the hold. Norfeg continued to create an army, that would have an alliance with Rabar's forces but would be under it's own rule. List of Kings The following is just a few kings and queens of Norfeg, for more please see Monarchy Family Tree *'Duncan I (999 BS - 989 BS)' *'Cinead I (989 BS - 954 BS)' * *'John X (116 BS - 83 BS)' *'Duncan XV (83 BS - 56 BS)' *'Reginald (56 BS - 48 BS)' *'Robin VI (48 BS - 5 BS)' *'Duncan XVI (5 BS - 31 AS)' *'Ethan III (31 AS - 72 AS) '''After his father's death, Ethan Welton was in charge of bringing honour back to Norfeg. *'Duncan XVII (72 AS - 96 AS)' 'Houses' *House Welton (Reigning) About Politics The city of Norfeg is a monarchy city, commonly run by House Welton in the main castle located behind the secondary walls. War and other states of affair The city of Norfeg is quite common in Rabarian wars such as the War of the Two Great Cities in which Norfeg supplied most of their troops to help in the combat. Norfeg is known to have a skilled army, training day and night in the cold taiga which makes the soldiers stronger no matter what enviroment they fight in. The City Norfeg is known as one of the smallest cities in the world of Fly, being only the size of a common castle but also including very few key parts to the city. *'The Courtyard '''is the main part of the city, including the throne and a place where training occurs. Trivia *The design of Norfeg is similar to that of a Norman castle. *Norfeg in Tozish translates to, "Ice Lake". Category:Cities